Inconforme
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Alexandra, la prima de Eric, queda bajo la tutela de Lianne. Pero como no se lleva bien con su primo, decide hacerle la vida de cuadritos por medio de sus amigos. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

La idea de usar a la prima de Cartman, Alexandra, fue cuando leí "Lumbered" de cell12; qué por cierto, aún estoy esperando que actualice ese fic. ¬¬ Voy a tener que mandarle un mensaje ya que creo que aún no lo he hecho.

Creo que ella es tres años mayor que Cartman, así que en este fanfic ya tendría la mayoría de edad, no lo sé. En fin, ya veremos qué pasa.

Este es una publicación doble, el compañero es **_"Insane for you",_ **y no, el de Slam Dunk no tiene nada qué ver. ¡Sólo que me encanta y trataré de estar al margen para que no interfiera con los de South Park! XD

Disfruten el capítulo. :3

* * *

><p>Inconforme.<p>

Capítulo 1: Prima Alexandra.

¡RING, RING! ¡RING, RING!

- ¿Bueno?-

...

- Ella habla.-

...

- ¿Cómo dijo?-

...

- ¿Envenenado?-

...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es horrible! ¿Pero cómo ocurrió?-

...

- Sí, si, entiendo. Mañana mismo estaré allá.-

...

- Gracias. Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto?-

.~o0o~.

- ¡Má! Ya llegué, tengo hambre.-

A sus 16 años, Eric Cartman seguía siendo un chico obeso, pese a que se estiró desde la infancia y su masa muscular se distribuyó en cada parte de su cuerpo. Aún así, seguía siendo el mismo muchacho grosero y petulante que odiaba a todos, y aún así, seguía juntándose con sus amigos de siempre que no lo soportaban...

- ¡Cariño! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!- Su madre le salió al encuentro, sollozante.

- ¿Qué ocurre, má?- Preguntó al verla en tal estado.

- Llamaron para avisar que tu tío Stinky murió ayer.- No quiso decirle en qué modo, ya que no lo creía conveniente.- Y pues, tengo que ir a Nebraska para arreglar algunos asuntos importantes.-

- Oh, eso es una mierda.- Respondió el joven sin importarle para el deceso de su tío.- ¿Y tengo qué acompañarte?-

- ¡Oh, claro que no, pastelito! Como mami tiene qué atender asuntos legales, tiene qué pasar muchos días allá y pues eso afectaría tu asistencia en la escuela.- Le sonrió.- Además, ya eres un niño grandecito y puedes cuidarte tú solito, amor.-

- Ah, ¿y cuándo te irás?-

- Mañana temprano, Eric.-

- Oh. Está bien, mamá.-

.~o0o~.

- ¿Estás lista, cariño?- Le preguntó a la joven que iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.- No te preocupes, estoy segura de que todo se arreglará.-

La muchacha asintió, sólo se le quedaba viendo al tablero del auto de su tía...

- Todo va a quedar bien, amor.- Le dijo Lianne.- Ya verás que South Park te va a gustar.-

Miró por la ventana para ver el panorama por, quizás, última vez. Los campos de trigo pasaban fugaces y cada vez se hacían más pequeños...

.~o0o~.

- Quédate a descansar aquí para que entres en calor.- Le decía la mujer a su sobrina.- Ciertamente el clima es distinto en Nebraska, pero es agradable la mayor parte del tiempo.-

- Sí, tía Lianne.- Contestó inexpresivamente la chica.

- Si necesitas algo, allá está la cocina por si tienes hambre.- Comenzó a subir las escaleras.- Voy a preparar una habitación para ti, para que puedas instalarte a tu gusto.-

Una vez que Lianne desapareciera, la chica comenzó a inspeccionar a su alrededor. Los muebles y decorados eran sencillos y nada extravagantes. Observó las fotografías, en ellas se encontraba su tía y el muchacho gordo que se suponía era su insoportable primo. Apretó los dientes con desprecio, no iba a ser fácil para ella el vivir ahí...

Más se volvió al oír que la puerta se abría...

- ¿Má?- Cartman entró a la casa.- Má, ¿ya llegaste?-

Dejó la mochila en el suelo de la sala, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando...

- Hey, ¿quién carajos eres tú, puta?- Le dijo.

La pregunta la hizo enojar, cosa que no ocultó...

- ¡No me llames puta, marrano!- Le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme marrano?- Ahora era él quién estaba enojado.- ¡Esta es mi casa y puedo llamarte como quiera, pendeja!-

Iba a sacar algo de uno de sus bolsillos de su vestido negro, más en ese instante Lianne bajó de las escaleras...

- ¡Eric, cariño! ¡Ya llegaste!- Se acercó a su hijo abrazándolo.- ¡Te extrañé mucho en estos días, amor!- Se volvió para mirar a la chica.- Casi no te acuerdas de tu prima Alexandra, ¿verdad? Pues ahora ella va a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo.-

- ¿Qué?- Al muchacho casi se le caía la boca tras oír lo dicho por su madre.- ¿Y porqué?-

- Lo que pasa es que no tiene a nadie quién la cuide, y pues me ofrecí, y ella aceptó. ¿No te parece genial?-

Sabía que no sería fácil para él, por lo que trató de calmar un poco el ambiente...

- Sólo se quedará un par de días, cariño, hasta que encuentre un trabajo, y decida irse o quedarse.-

No le respondió, estaba demasiado irritado de que su mamá no le consultara sobre esa decisión. Así que decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer...

- ¿A donde vas, pastelito?- Le preguntó Lianne al verlo dirigirse a la puerta.

- Voy a la casa de Stan, a jugar con los chicos.- Le respondió.

- ¡Oh, esa es una buena idea!- Lianne lucía radiante.- ¿Porqué no llevas a tu prima Alexandra contigo y se la presentas a tus amigos?-

- ¿QUÉ?- Contestaron al unísono.

- ¡Pero má! ¡Yo no quiero llevarla conmigo!- Comenzó a hacer berrinche.- ¡Qué se busque a sus propios amigos!-

- Alexandra es nueva en la ciudad y no conoce a nadie, Eric. Por eso sería bueno que conociera a tus amigos para que poco a poco se adapte al lugar. Aparte, tu prima está pasando por un momento muy malo y es ahora cuando más nos necesita.- Le explicó.

Al ver que no lo convencía, decidió proponerle un trato...

- Mira, tú la llevas a conocer a tus amigos, y yo te prepararé una gran cena. Además, te daré dinero para qué te compres un nuevo videojuego. ¿Qué te parece?-

No podía discutir tal ofrecimiento, llevaba días sin probar la deliciosa comida de su mamá y un juego nuevo no le caería mal. Así se distraería de la presencia de su prima...

- Está bien.- Dijo aceptando el trato.- Hey, tú. Sígueme.-

- Diviértanse mucho.- Les deseó Lianne una vez que salieran de la casa.

En todo el trayecto a la casa de Stan se mantuvieron en silencio y sin mirarse siquiera. Ambos preferían estar así que estar oyendo la irritante voz del otro...

- Hey, chicos.- Abrió la puerta de golpe.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Butters ni voltearon a verlo, entretenidos más en la pantalla de la televisión. Cartman dejó salir un suspiro, ya que un trato era un trato. Igual, podía dejarla ahí y él...

- ¿Quién viene contigo, culón?- Preguntó Stan al ver que había alguien más en la puerta.

- Chicos, les presento a mi prima Alexandra.-

Lo ignoraron un momento, sólo para voltear repentinamente la cabeza y ver a la chica vestida de negro que estaba aún parada en la entrada de la casa...

- ¿Quién?-


End file.
